Wedding Dress
by mitsukinekouchihaagain
Summary: Una propuesta, una respuesta y la dificil eleccion del vestido de novia. Multipairing
1. Chapter 1

Tanteo la cajita que iba en su bolsillo, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, quizás demasiado nervioso; y se sentía estúpido por decir tantas veces la palabra "nervioso". Miro el semáforo que recién se ponía en verde y acelero.

Eran los últimos días de febrero, se acercaba la primavera, a pesar de que no era su estación favorita sabía que no había una mejor estación para comenzar una nueva vida. Una nueva vida, repitiéndose eso sus nervios disminuían, regresaban y se volvían a ir; ese día se decidía el futuro de su vida, literalmente, si recibía una negativa no sabía que haría de su vida.

Dio un largo suspiro y entro al estacionamiento, bajo apenas estaciono correctamente el auto y le puso la alarma. Tomo el elevador y subió hasta la parte más alta, miro el reloj de su muñeca en el trayecto, seguramente Misaki ya estaba ahí. Se detuvo de golpe, dio un último respiro, como si fuera a ser el último, y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Ah! Bienvenido… - Misaki le saludo con una sonrisa. –…Nii-chan esta aquí – Giro levemente y miro a Takahiro.

- Hola, Usagi-chan – Con su típica gran sonrisa. Takahiro apenas y había envejecido esos años. Seguía manteniéndose energético y sobre todo, sobreprotector con su hermano.

- Bienvenido, Takahiro, me alegra que hallas venido.

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú lo llamaste?

- Si, me llamo la semana pasada.

- ¡Ah, Usagi-san, ayúdame a poner a mesa!

Sin darle la oportunidad de decir nada a Takahiro o Akihiko jalo a este. Una vez que no estuvieron a vista de un inocente Takahiro, que se distrajo con algunos adornos y fotografías que había por ahí, empezaron a hablar.

- No pensaras hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer ¿Verdad? – Le reto con la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Decirle a nii-chan…de nosotros

- Misaki… - Sin miedo a que Takahiro les mirase, tomo su mano y la beso. - …yo me atendré a las consecuencias, solo te pido que seas sincero con lo que sientes.

El corazón de Misaki latió con fuerza y todo su cuerpo se estremeció, empezó a servir la comida y Usagi los llevo a la mesa. Una vez que todo estuvo listo llamaron a Takahiro, quien felizmente les acompaño durante la comida.

Hablando de lo que había pasado en los últimos años, lo grande que se estaba volviendo Mahiro, lo que faltaba para que Misaki se graduara. Este último tema hizo que Misaki se pusiera un poco nervioso, era verdad, faltaba tan poco.

Una vez que la cena hubo terminado, Misaki recogió los platos, pero a petición del escritor se volvió a sentar en la mesa. Se sentía una extraña sensación, no mala, pero si un poco pesada.

Misaki miro de reojo al Akihiko, no podía, no debía siquiera atreverse. Miro a Takahiro y se sonrojo quedamente.

- Takahiro, me disculpo por haberte llamado para que vinieras tan de repente, pero tenía que decirte algo importante…

- Debe ser algo realmente importante, tú no eres esta clase de persona, Usagi

- Lo es… - Miro a Misaki. – Tiene algo que ver con Misaki.

- ¿Con Misaki? ¿Ah ocurrido algo?

- Nii-chan…

- No, pero espero que Misaki de la oportunidad de que suceda… - Le miro seriamente, pero con un toque seductor, provocando que diera un brinquito y se sonrojara.

- Usagi-san… ¿Qué harás?

- Algo que he estado planeando desde hace mucho, Misaki… - Se levanto de su silla y la jalo para poder sentarse a su lado, entre él y Takahiro. – Justo ahora, frente a tu hermano…yo quiero darte esto… - Saco la caja aterciopelada de color negro. Misaki la tomo con cuidado, preguntándose internamente que era, Takahiro miraba en silencio mientras echaba el cuerpo hacia atrás, con una muy ligera sonrisa. Esa escena le traía recuerdos. - …no es nada comparado con todo lo que tú me has dado en estos años – Miro como Misaki habría la caja, cómo sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa, como su mano temblaba ligeramente preguntándose si debía tomarlo o no.

- U-Usagi-san…esto… ¿Esto es…lo que creo que es? – Dirigió sus ojos verdes a los violetas.

- Comparte el resto de tu vida conmigo.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Misaki miraba el anillo, miraba a su hermano, quien lo miraba a él, después dirigía su mirada a Usagi y volvía a mirar el anillo. Un anillo de compromiso, plateado…no, de oro blanco, con una esmeralda (De considerable tamaño) rodeado de diamantes. Demasiado costoso para el gusto de Misaki, pero debía admitir que era hermoso. Cerró sus ojos con suavidad, conteniendo las lágrimas. Estaba rojo, demasiado, todo daba vueltas, su corazón latía con fuerza pero su respiración estaba tranquila; por unos instantes se olvido que su hermano se encontraba ahí, no escuchaba a su sentido común.

Se abrazo al cuello de Usagi y dejo correr las lágrimas. El mayor solo se digno a corresponder el abrazo, con una sonrisa. Lloro sin saber porque, era una extraña sensación en la boca del estomago y un calor que le recorría todo el cuerpo, un calor diferente a cuando su cuerpo experimentaba las caricias de Akihiko, como cuando Usagi lo recogió frente al metro*, o como cuando lo beso por primera vez en esa noche de invierno, esa clase de calor.

- Si quiero – Susurro tan débilmente que apenas pudo ser escuchado por Usagi. El solo lo alejo un poco de él y le dio un beso en los labios.

Takahiro seguía mirando, ahora sonriendo plenamente, y sintió que su presencia sobraba en esos momentos, pero sin duda faltaba algo ahí. Espero un momento y decidió hablar, tosiendo para llamar la atención. Cuando Misaki volvió a la realidad se quedo paralizado, el sonrojo se extendió hasta sus orejas y se sentía hiperventilado.

- ¿No falta algo? Usagi…

- mmm…tienes razón, Takahiro… - Se giro mientras seguía tomando la mano de Misaki. - …tu hermano me ha aceptado, pero es mi deber pedirte que nos des tu bendición para poder casarnos. Takahiro se acomodo en la silla, miro el piso y luego levanto la mirada, tratando de contener las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Al fin su hermano iba a casarse.

- Justo ahora solo tengo una cosa que decir… - Se paso los pulgares por los ojos, pues unas lagrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo más iban a esperar para decirlo? – Los otros se quedaron boquiabiertos, mas bien, Misaki se quedo boquiabierto, Usagi simplemente hizo una mueca de sorpresa. - …bueno, yo no lo descubrí…fue Manami, desde que vino en la visita navideña de hace unos años, cuando te pedí que fueras el padrino de Mahiro…ella dijo que pasaba algo entre ustedes, yo no quise creer…pero después, no me quedo de otra que admitirlo, eran demasiado obvios …

- ¿O-obvios?... – Misaki estaba aun en shock, ¿Cuánta gente sabía de su relación si el distraído de su hermano se había dado cuenta? ¿Los vecinos? ¿Sus profesores y/o amigos…?...quizás… ¿Hacían demasiado ruido en las noches?

- Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Por supuesto!...solo espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermano, espero entiendas que jamás te perdonare el que lo hagas sufrir

- Lo hare, te lo juro por la amistad de tantos años que hemos tenido.

- Misaki…te deseo mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio – El nombrado solo pudo asentir.

Dos horas después, Takahiro regreso a su hogar para darle la notica a su familia.

oOo

Abrió energéticamente la puerta, había pasado más de una semana de interno en el hospital, unas enormes ojeras se habían sentado bajo sus ojos, pero aun así, su sonrisa estaba perfecta, era brillante y llena de alegría. Una sonrisa que podía hacer enternecer al corazón de cualquiera.

En el sillón le esperaba Hiroki, con el seño fruncido, pero con un destello de felicidad en la mirada.

- Bienve…

- ¡Hiro-san! – Se le lanzo encima sin darle la oportunidad de terminar su saludo. Se sentía tan feliz de poder estar con su amado Hiro-san.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Quítate idiota! – Se sonrojo, sentirse apresado entre los brazos de Nowaki era una sensación…cálida.

- Hiro-san, estoy tan feliz de estar aquí de nuevo.

- Tsk, no digas tonterías – Dejo que Nowaki se acostara, recargando su cabeza contra sus piernas. – Tienes que cumplir con tus obligaciones.

- Lo sé…pero aun así, no hay momento en el que no extrañe a Hiro-san – Le miro dulcemente.

Hiroki se hizo el desentendido y desvió la mirada, ese mocoso tenía la costumbre de hacer que se avergonzara. Paso los dedos por sus cabellos negros azulados, muy en el fondo admitía que extraño a Nowaki.

Extrañaba dormir entre sus brazos, sentirse protegido por él. No puedo evitar mirar como Nowaki no quitaba su boba sonrisa, asiéndole sospechar que planeaba algo, algo en lo que sin duda alguna estaba involucrado el.

La mano de Nowaki se estiro hasta tocar las puntas del cabello de Hiroki, las cuales acaricio con devoción, como si fuera la seda más fina y delicada del mundo, pero es que así era Hiro-san, la cosa más delicada y magnifica de SU mundo, donde él era el centro, donde solo el existía, donde solamente necesitaba de su presencia para ser feliz.

- ¿Qué estas planeando? – Le recalco, dándole un golpe con los dedos en el centro de la frente.

- Hiro-san…te amo – Le miro embelesado. – Te amo tanto.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – Le empujo haciendo que callera del sillón.

- Auch…duele. Hiro-san.

- Porque eres un idiota.

- Pero soy el idiota al que amas ¿No?

- … - Hiroki se sonrojo hasta la orejas. Abrió la boca esperando a que algo saliera, pero solo quedo el silencio.

- ¿Verdad?

- …no me hagas decirlo – Desvió la mirada.

- Hiro-san…

- No digas nada…

- Pero…

- Nada – Le cayó dándole un golpe con el cojín que tenia tras su espalda.

- Es importante, ¡Hiro-san!

- No, no, no, guarda silencio – Se tapo los oídos.

- ¡Pero!

- ¡Nowaki!

- ¡Cásate conmigo! – Dijeron al unisonó.

- … - El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Hiroki se quedo quieto, con la mirada fija en el médico.

- ¿Si? –

- Yo… ¿Por qué…que?

- Cásate conmigo…yo amo a Hiro-san – Se levanto y le tomo de la mano, besándola (Aprovechando que Hiroki lo dejaba) – Yo quiero hacer feliz a Hiro-san, quiero amar mas a Hiro-san, quiero que Hiro-san y yo estemos juntos por siempre, quiero que Hiro-san sea feliz a mi lado, que no piense en otra cosa o persona que no sea yo…por eso… ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- Estúpido.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- Idiota

- Yo también te amo, Hiro-san – Le rodeo con uno de sus típicos abrazos de koala, sonriendo.

- ¿Ya te callaras?

- Hare todo lo que mi esposa diga*

- ¡¿Quién es tu esposa?

-Tú serás mi esposa

- ¡De ninguna manera!

Nowaki lo abrazo más fuerte a él, para evitar que se le escapara. Hiroki se escondió en su pecho para que no pudiera ver la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

oOo

Toco por quinta vez el timbre, había pasado un mes desde que había peleado con Shinobu, un largo mes sin sexo, un hombre común no puede parar su vida sexualmente activa de golpe, eso podía afectar sus salud.

- ¡Shinobu! ¡Abre la puerta!

- ¡Vete! – Puso la cadena, por si acaso lograba abrir la puerta. - ¡Eres malo!

Miyagi rodo los ojos, con un deje de molestia. Eso era estúpido, Shinobu era un inconsciente, no pensaba en su futuro ni en lo que la gente podía pensar de él.

Solo a él se le ocurría ponerse una perforación. La gente podía pensar tantas cosas de él. Que era un yakuza, un delincuente…al menos debería ponerse a pensar en el prestigio de su familia.

Golpeo de nueva cuenta la puerta, una mujer rubia observo desde la entrada de su hogar.

- ¿Ocurre algo con Shinobu-kun? – La mujer se acerco un poco.

- Sigue enojado porque lo regañe

- Es tan buen tutor, Miyagi-san – Rio la mujer, Miyagi rio suavemente.

Se escucho el sonido de las cadenas y el seguro siendo retiradas. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, claramente enojado. Tomo del brazo a Miyagi y lo obligo a entrar al interior de su departamento. Cerró de nuevo la puerta, dejando a la pobre vecina con una mueca de miedo bien disimulada.

- Solo te dejo un mes y ya me buscas remplazo

- Esto…Shinobu-chin… - Miyagi sintió de nuevo esa extraña sensación.

- ¿Qué? – Le fulmino con la mirada.

- …Estas celoso de la vecina…

- …¡cállate! – Se sonrojo, aun con el ceño fruncido.

Miyagi sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa se borro cuando miro de nuevo el pequeño pendiente en el oído del pre-universitario.

- ¿Cuándo piensas quitártelo? – Le miro enfadado.

- ¿? – Llevo su mano hasta su oreja. - …nunca, no puedes obligarme

- Si puedo…

- ¿Así? ¿Cómo? – Le reto.

-… - Le miro, con esa mirada malvada que Miyagi poseía. Esa mirada a la que Shinobu temía, y le temía mucho. Retrocedió un paso, trago saliva con dificultad y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Levanto los brazos con dificultad y corrió contra Miyagi, empujándolo y obligándole a salir fuera del departamento.

- ¿? –

Una vez afuera Miyagi quedo perplejo, miro la puerta, lanzo un "joder" y camino hasta la puerta siguiente y se encerró con un portazo.

Otro largo mes, otro maldito largo mes.

Tomo una cerveza del refrigerador y se la tomo de golpe. Ese maldito mocoso, quería que le rogara cuando bien sabia que lo que hacía no estaba bien. Una furia le recorrió el cuerpo y presiono la lata hasta compactarla.

Camino hasta el bote de la basura y tiro la lata, aun con rabia. Fue de nuevo hasta la sala y se tiro en el sillón hastiado de sí mismo. Miro el librero que estaba frente a él y delineo cada uno de los lomos de los libros, sabia el tamaño de cada uno de ellos y se daba el lujo de decir que sabía lo que decía. Cada título, cada tomo, todo estaba escrito en su memoria, después de pasar unos minutos ahí, se dio cuenta de que había un borde que nunca había visto, en lo más salto del librero.

Se levanto y dio un salto para poder alcanzar el libro. Apenas lo tuvo en sus manos se dio cuenta de que libro era; un libro viejo, demasiado. Con las hojas ya amarillas.

Aquel libro que había dejado después de la muerte de su sensei, el único libro que había olvidado de su colección tan preciada. Lo hojeo y las páginas pasaron una por una de forma rápida. Y entonces lo vio, un destello que provoco que cerrara los ojos.

Regreso hasta abrir el libro en las páginas en donde se formaba un bulto pequeño. Tomo el pequeño aro dorado. Un anillo de bronce, un anillo delgado con una piedrecilla roja. Toco el relieve del mismo y miro su interior, ahí dentro se hallaba grabado el nombre de su primer amor., un montón de recuerdos dolorosos regresaron a su memoria. Tres semanas antes de que se enterara de que su sensei iba a morir, el había comprado ese anillo, dispuesto a proponerle matrimonio, casarse, tener hijos, en fin, ser felices.

Cerro el libro de golpe al tiempo de que la puerta se habría de igual manera. Shinobu entro tranquilamente.

- Oye… - Miro que sostenía un libro. - ¿Qué haces?

- Aaah…Shinobu-chin… ¿Qué haces? – Llevo el libro tras de él, encargándose de que no mirara.

- … - Guardo silencio y camino decidido hasta donde su amante se encontraba. - …dame lo que ocultas

- ¡! – Retrocedió unos pasos y levanto los brazos para que no pudiera tomar el libro. – Solo un viejo libro.

- No te creo…

Forcejearon unos momentos, al final, Shinobu empujo a Miyagi provocando que este se golpeara contra el librero y dejara caer el libro, en consecuencia, el anillo salió disparado a dirección de los pies de Shinobu, quien solo pudo quedarse quieto al ver que era lo que escondía. Se agacho y tomo con cuidado la argolla.

- ¿Qué es esto?... – su irada se perdió en el nombre que estaba grabado en el interior.

- Shinobu – Se sobo la nuca al tiempo que le quitaba el anillo de la mano. – Se lo que dirás, que estaba pensando en ella, que nunca la olvidare… - Volvió a dejar el anillo donde estaba, pero no el libro. - …si lo deseas me desharé de el de inmediato y pro… - Se vio interrumpido por una pequeña mano que jalaba de la manga de su camisa.

- Miyagi… - Se giro para verlo.

En esa mirada no vio celos, ni odio, ni rencor, solo pudo ver esa mirada extraña. De sorpresa. Desvió la mirada, pero Shinobu no alejo su mano, la cual se empezó a aferrar más a él.

- Perdón.

Quizás Shinobu no era el joven más maduro del mundo, pero sin duda alguna, sabía que a Miyagi le constaba trabajo hablar de aquel tema. Se deslizo delicadamente y abrazo a Miyagi por la espalda. Sintió una de las manos del profesor tomar las suyas y después, un extraño frio se deslizo por su dedo.

Aparto su mano de inmediato y miro su dedo. En él se halla el anillo. De inmediato alzo a la mirada para ver a Miyagi, pero a cambio de eso fue besado con hambre, un beso que le hizo sentirse mareado.

- Nos casaremos

- ¿Q-que? – Se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Nos vamos a casar… ¿Quieres?- Miro el anillo nuevamente y se quedo pensando. Después de eso se le lanzo encima a Miyagi.

- Te amo…Miyagi

El nombrado lanzo un suspiro. Parecía que al fin Shinobu estaba madurando.

*1: En los extras de junjou romantica sale una historia, increíblemente tierna, donde Akihiko aprende a hacer muñecos de nieve…si alguien los quiere…solo díganme y dejen su correo.

*2: Estaba pensando en Suecia de Hetalia en esos momentos… así que fue inevitable xD


	2. Telefono

Mitsuki: Hola gente!

Mit: Esperamos hayan recibido el correo donde mande los extras… excepto en fanfiction en donde no aparecen los correos ._.

Suki: Les traemos un nuevo ¿Formato? De escritura

Mitsuki: Nos llamo mucho la atención y me divertí muchísimo escribiendo de esta manera. Imaginándome que había al otro lado del teléfono xD Espero ustedes disfruten leyendo e imaginado como yo.

¡Aclaraciones!: _Lo que está escrito así es, en la primera conversación, Miyagi. En la segunda es Hiroki._

Lo que esta así, son las interrupciones atreves del teléfono.

Lo que esta así, normalito, es, en la primera conversación, Hiroki. En la segunda, Usagi.

Boda… ¿Triple?

_Hiroki._

Profesor, le he dicho miles de veces que no me llame en mi día libre.

_Haaa…vamos, ¡Es algo genial!_

¿Un nuevo libro?

_¡Hiroki-chan! No todo en la vida son libros…_

Profesor… ¿Me dirá para que me llamo?

_Oh, sí, te llame para…_ ¿Con quién estás hablando?_...Shinobu-chin, es de mala edu…_ ¡¿Con quién estás hablando?

¿Profesor? ¿Profesor?...

¡Escucha! ¡Miyagi es mío!¡Yo me voy a casar con el ¿Me escuchaste?

¿Eh? ¿Pero qué demonios?

…_¡Shinobu, cálmate!..._

OoO

¡Hiroki! Raro que me llames

_Aaah…es algo importante… Nowaki ¿Podrías soltarme?_

Jeje… ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

_No…bueno…si, pero no… ¡Aléjate, idiota!...tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante_

¿Aceptaras ayudarme con mi nueva novela? ¡¿Qué?

_¡Claro que no!...es solo que…bueno, quería que…_

¿Qué yo qué?...Usagi-san, el desayuno ya está servido…iré en un momento… ¿Decías?

_Es que… ¡Joder ¿Por qué es tan difícil?_

Bueno, ya que tu no dices nada… ¡No te atrevas!... me voy a casar con la cosa más maravillosa del mundo…

_¿Aah? ¿Qué? ¡Espera! Yo iba a decir eso…_ ¡¿Enserio, Hiro-san?_...¡Tú! Aléjate de aquí…_ ¿Soy la cosa más maravillosa para Hiro-san?

¿Hiroki?... ¡Tú ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?... es la verdad.

_¡Nowaki, lárgate de aquí!_

¡No puedes ser tan desvergonzado!_..._ ¿Hiroki? ¿Todavía estas ahí?

_Si… _¡Eso dolió, Hiro-san! _¿Acaso no dije que guardaras silencio?...sí, me casare._

¡Seria genial casarnos el mismo día!

_¿Cómo?_

Si, tú sabes, una boda doble.

_Eso es demasiado fantasioso, Bakahiko. Eso solo ocurre en la imaginación de un escri…_

Si, de hecho, anda, será interesante.

Si Hiro-san, seria interesante_ ¡Nowaki idiota!_

¿Se puede saber a quién le estas pidiendo permiso para hacer eso?...sé que te gustara.

¿No sería lindo que usaran un vestido?.._. ¡No usare un maldito vestido!_ ¡Regrésame el teléfono grandísimo idiota!

¡Yo tampoco usare un vestido! ¿Eres Nowaki-kun?... vestido, seria perfecto… ¿Me estas escuchando?

_¿No sería mejor una boda triple?_ ¿Triple? ¡No te atrevas Nowaki!

¿Triple? Suena bien ¿Quién mas se casa?

_Otro profesor de la universidad donde trabaja nuestro* Hiro-san_

Bien ¡Me encargare del lugar de la fiesta!

_Yo me encargare de los vestidos _¡No usare un vestido!

Bien, estaremos en contacto.

Continuara

Mitsuki: ¿Qué tal?

Suki: ¿Fue un asco?

Mit: Si necesitan alguna aclaración, no duden en decírmelo… saludos!

*: En un capitulo del manga (En navidad) Usagi se encuentra con Nowaki y Hiroki, ahí Nowaki le dice: Gracias por cuidar de nuestro Hiro-san


	3. Preparativos

Los futuros matrimonios se hallaban fuera de un departamento. En la puerta una chica sonriente les miraba tímidamente. Su cabello era castaño hasta los hombros y sus ojos del mismo color. Su estatura era pequeña, delgada; vestía unos pantalones cortos de licra y una camisa deportiva morada.

- Disculpen… ¿No desean entrar? –Rio nerviosamente.

- En un minuto Mitsuki-chan – Dijo de repente Miyagi.

- ¡Sabia que se conocían! – Grito de repente Shinobu. La chica hizo una mueca de asombro pero se tranquilizo al recordar lo que su sensei le había dicho antes de llegar.

- Bueno, bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo – Hablo Usagi, sin soltar del brazo aun no tan feliz Misaki. – Tenemos que ir a ver a la chica que hará los vestidos y después el salón.

El departamento no era pequeño, pero tampoco era la gran cosa. Había libros por todas partes, una portátil en la mesita baja, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era la cocina, que era de buen tamaño. Se acomodaron en la pequeña sala. Mitsuki tomo un grueso libro, que por la apariencia que tenia, era un álbum de fotos. Se sentó sobre un cojín largo.

- Miyagi-sensei, este son los tipos de pasteles que puedo hacer… - Abrió el álbum y se lo entrego al pelinegro. Este lo hojeo y de un momento a otro Shinobu se lo arrebato de las manos.

- Me gusta este… - Se lo mostro de nueva cuenta al profesor después de hojearlo varias veces.

- ¿No es un poco grande? – En la foto se mostraba un pastel de tres torres, de cuatro pisos cada una. Una torre tenía un adorno de rosas color durazno, la segunda, un adorno de tulipanes rojos y la ultima, un adorno de lilis amarillas. El betún era blanco y se lograba apreciar los detalles que estaban hechos con el mismo.

- ¿Puedo verlo? – El escritor estiro la mano, examino la foto en cuanto la pudo ver. Misaki se asomo. Sonrió, le gustaba como era, definitivamente, algún día tenía que hacer algo como eso.

- ¡Yo también quiero ver eso! – Hiroki recibió el álbum de fotos. Miro antes otros modelos y los comparo. – Si es muy grande.

- Pero es muy bonito, Hiro-san, a mi me gusta. – Nowaki sonreía y miro a la chica castaña que se distraía jugando con un mechón rebelde de su cabello. - ¿Cuándo puedes tenerlo listo?

- Aah, para el día que ustedes me digan… puedo hacerlo más grande… o más pequeño. – La chica hablo de forma rápida, evidenciando lo nerviosa que se encontraba. – También puedo cambiar los adornos, por si desean poner otra cosa.

- A mi me parece que así está bien – Le dijo con una sonrisa Misaki. La chica se sonrojo provocando que Usagi la mirara feo.

- ¿Y el precio total será? – Hablo Shinobu, abrazado del brazo de Miyagi.

- Aaah, creo… por ser Miyagi-sensei les daré un precio especial. – Sonrió ampliamente.

- De ninguna manera Mitsuki-chan – Hablo serio el profesor provocando que la muchacha le mirara, incluyendo su pareja. – Se bien que de esto pagas tus estudios, no puedo permitir que bajes el precio de tu trabajo.

- Miyagi-sensei – Mitsuki le miro impresionada. – Esta bien, entonces ¿Sera igual que en la foto cierto? – Se levanto y tomo una libreta más pequeña.

oOo

- ¡No quiero! – Misaki trataba de huir.

- Solo tienes que entrar – Usagi le sujeto suavemente del brazo.

- ¡Me niego a denigrarme así! – Esta vez el grito que resonó fue de Hiroki, quien trataba de soltarse del abrazo de cierto medico.

- Pero Hiro-san.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar quejándote? – Miyagi apago su cigarrillo.

- ¿Y por qué lo haría? – Shinobu frunció el seño, cruzando los brazos.

- Pues porque…

- Nowaki… ¿Estas seguro de querer esto? – Pregunto una chica con las manos en la cintura. – No es algo muy común. - Su piel era morena, su cabello era largo y castaño y tenía un par de ojos verdes, vestía un vestido hasta la rodilla de color amarillo.

- Por supuesto Jodie-san, solo un momento. – Hiroki miro a la mujer, no tenía pinta de medico.

- Bueno, bueno, dense prisa por favor, hoy me toca el turno nocturno… -

Abrió la puerta de su casa, ahí, lo primero que les recibió fue la gran cantidad de plantas y flores que tenia. Nowaki siguió caminando siguiendo a la chica, de la misma forma, los demás le siguieron. La casa a simple vista era grande y se notaba que la chica era de dinero. Recorrieron un largo pasillo y observaron una puerta grande. La chica que respondía al nombre de Jodie la abrió y les invito a pasar.

Había telas de todos colores por todos lados, maniquíes en donde se exhibía ropa sin terminar, además de una gran mesa en donde había un centenar de hojas desperdigadas y algunas más en el piso.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieren exactamente? – Tomo una libreta y de un cajón saco una cinta métrica.

- Bueno, Jodie-chan… - Hablo Nowaki, con una sonrisa. – Ya te había hablado de esto…

- Si, pero… realmente creí que estabas bromeando – Miro apenada a los presentes. – Nunca eh hecho un vestido para un hombre.

- ¡Que yo no…! – Trato de gritar Hiroki, pero fue interrumpido.

- ¡Vamos, Jodie-chan! Tú puedes hacerlo casi todo…

- Joder… está bien hombre, lo hare.

Camino hasta Misaki, quien retrocedió un paso, la mujer le daba algo de miedo. Por su parte, ella le jalo del brazo, bajo la atenta mirada de Usagi, tomo la cinta y la jalo por ambos lados de golpe, produciendo un sonido parecido al de un látigo al chocar con el piso. Misaki la miro con miedo, la mujer tenía una mirada casi terrorífica.

- Quítate ese suéter – Ordeno, sin quitarle la vista de encima. – Las medidas deben ser perfectas, quítatelo.

Misaki se sonrojo, no quería quitarse la ropa frente a tanta gente. Pego sus miembros fuertemente a su cuerpo cuando Jodie avanzo hacia él y de un solo movimiento le saco la prenda. De igual manera le levanto los brazos y paso los propis por la parte delantera de su cuerpo.

- Se sincero, si mientes, tu vestido quedara mal – Ajusto la cinta sobre su pecho, justo debajo de la clavícula. - ¿Esta apretado? – Observo el gesto negativo del muchacho. Anoto rápidamente las medidas en la libreta que tenia y continuo midiendo, la cintura, la cadera, sus brazos, su cuello y lo largo de sus piernas. – Listo… tu, niño, ven acá… por cierto, tienes una linda cintura – El comentario hizo que Misaki se sonrojara y a Usagi no le agrado demasiado.

- No soy un niño – Respondió Shinobu de mala gana.

- ¿Acaso pregunte? – Le midió rápidamente, el chico era un buen chico al final. –…Bonito arete.

- … Gracias.

- Muy bien, sigue…

- ¡No! No me obligaran a usar algo como eso, primero…

- ¿Obligar? Nowaki, me dijiste que todos estaban de acuerdo.

- ¿Cómo podría estar de acuerdo? – Jodie miro feo a Nowaki. Se llevo una mano a la cintura y un dedo a la barbilla. Fue a donde tenía hojas y empezó a dibujar.

- Tengo una idea… - Se quedo mirando fijamente lo que había hecho. – Por favor, permítame medirlo, estoy segura de que le gustara mi creación.

Hiroki miro con desconfianza a la chica. Tenía una extraña sonrisa, casi maliciosa. Permitió que lo midiera por completo.

- ¡Gracias Jodie-chan! – Dijo alegremente Nowaki.

- No, hombre – Guardo la cinta en un cajón. – Te debía el favor.

- Aun así, gracias.

- Niño... Ojala sigas así cuando llegues a mi edad.

- ¿Niño? ¿Acaso no es de tu edad? – Pregunto un interesado Hiroki.

- … Tengo 35 años.

- …

Un celular irrumpió el extraño silencio que se había formado. Usagi contesto rápidamente.

- ¡Rápido! Tenemos que ir a ver el salón.

- Yo ya termine… tratare de tener los vestidos lo más pronto posible.

Y sin decir más, Usagi les apresuro para poder salir de la enorme casa.

oOo

- Usami-san ah tardado mucho – Un hombre de largos cabellos negros se hallaba sentado en una maceta de gran tamaño.

- Lo lamento, Lucas-san… tuve que hacer cosas muy importantes.

Miraron el exterior de tan… ¿Común? Edificio. Cualquiera diría que el súper popular escritor elegiría un costoso hotel o incluso un gran centro de convenciones, pero ese era una construcción sencilla, la fachada eran ladrillos color naranja, la puerta era de color cobre y el marco de esta era blanco, un blanco que lograba resaltar los demás colores.

El hombre saco unas llaves y abrió la puerta con algo de dificultad. Akihiko tomo la mano de Misaki y le invito a pasar.

Lo primero que le recibió fue una especie de living. No podía ver los muebles ya que estos estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas. Pero aun así, el lugar estaba pintado de un color salmón claro, había decorados en blanco y del techo colgaban candelabros de cristal. Lo que más les llamo la atención fueron los enormes ventanales que daban una panorámica vista al enorme jardín.

Lucas quito un par de candados y abrió dos grandes. Las tres parejas avanzaron hacia una gran plancha de concreto circular, rodeada por cuatro columnas que representaban los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Aun par de metros de ahí una fuente se hallaba apagada, los arboles eran de buen amaño y había rosales alrededor.

- Usagi-san… - Misaki se había quedado sin palabras. El lugar le había encantado.

- Dijiste que no te gustaría que fuera tan ostentoso, me gustaría que hubiera sido en el mar, porque te gusta mucho, pero no es temporada – Los ojos de Misaki mostraron una encantadora mirada y un tono rosa decoro sus mejillas.

- Bien, Usami-san ¿Qué le parece el lugar?

- A mí me gusta – Susurro el profesor observando las columnas junto a Shinobu.

Y al parecer todos los demás estaban de acuerdo, Misaki se había quedado a un lado de él y su silencio era la clara prueba de que le había gustado. Por su parte, Hiroki y Nowaki se hallaban observando los alrededores, como planeando donde se colocarían las mesas.

- Perfecto ¿Puede encargarse también de la decoración? Puede hacerlo totalmente a su criterio. – Tomo la mano de Misaki, justo la que llevaba el anillo de compromiso.

- ¿Está seguro de eso?

- Por supuesto.

Y se alejo para poder seguir planeando el resto de la celebración.

oOo

Mit: Bueno, hasta aquí llego hoy (^^)

Suki: Lucas es un personaje que nosotras creamos para un rol hace mucho tiempo, su nombre completo es Lucas Frill

Mitsuki: La Mitsuki que aparece aquí soy yo (Dah) Yo realmente hago pasteles, aunque nunca eh hecho uno de bodas… y tampoco pago mis estudios de eso (Pero estoy empezando a tomar la idea enserio)

Mit: Jodie Calowey también es un personaje que nosotras creamos… es de un rol… era un hada que aparentaba 5 años pero tenía 150… (._.)

Mitsuki: En fin… Esperamos les haya gustado saludos (:D)


	4. Ceremonia

- Joder, la semana pasada te cerraba – Jodie tironeo dos cordeles blancos.

- ¡Ya es tarde! – Hiroki llego corriendo a la habitación. - ¿Podrían darse prisa?

- No nos vamos de aquí hasta que te cierre.

- ¡Lo siento! – Lloriqueo un Misaki, quien mantenía ambas manos contra la pared. Jadeo cuando Jodie cerró más el corsé.

- ¡Te cerrara porque yo digo que te cierra! – Grito mientras se levantaba el vestido largo color azul y apoyaba un pie en la pared, jalando con todas sus fuerzas.

- Me alegra que el mío sea de cierre – Pronuncio tranquilo Shinobu mientras se podía un pendiente de cristal. – Perfecto.

- ¡Ya cerro! – Grito triunfante la castaña.

OwO

- Están tardando demasiado – Miyagi se resistía a fumar para verse lo más tranquilo posible.

- Tal vez estén siguiendo la tradición de las novias de llegar tarde – Pronuncio un nervioso Nowaki, no queriendo ser pesimista.

- Toda la gente ah llegado ya – El escritor pido ver a Takahiro y a Manami jugando con Mahiro en el pasto. Aikawa hablando animadamente con Mitsuki*, en una misma mesa se hallaban los padres de Nowaki y Miyagi, en otra mas, los padres de Shinobu, junto con la hermana del mismo.

El salón había sido decorado con globos de helio blancos y plateados. Había largos retazos de tela blanca decorando las paredes. Livings blancos un poco más apartados de las mesas. En la calzada circular estaban las mesas principales, y las columnas habían sido decoradas con rosas y flores que despedían agradables aromas.

- ¡Dios, mis tacones se hunden en el piso! – Los tres "novios" voltearon a ver al origen de aquella voz. Jodie daba su invitación a Lucas, quien se mantenía en la puerta. – Perdón por la tardanza, pero hubo algunos problemas.

- ¿Paso algo malo? – Pregunto nervioso Miyagi.

- Oh, no, no… solo, problemas… prepárense, ya vienen – Les guiño un ojo.

Ninguno de los tres comprendió a que se refería hasta que vieron como la gente en las mesas se levantaban, por mero instinto observaron la entrada. Y en ese justo momento, todo desapareció.

El primero en entrar había sido Hiroki, con la cara roja. Con un traje obscuro, formal, como era tan típico en el, con decorados en morado. La corbata, de color morado, había sido atada de tal manera que formaba un moño, en su mano izquierda sostenía un ramo de tulipanes rojos. Nowaki camino hacia él y tomo su mano, Hiroki no dijo nada.

El siguiente en entrar fue Shinobu. Miyagi casi se atraganta al pasar saliva al verlo. Traía un entallado vestido amarillo, largo; con los hombros descubiertos y un escote en la espalda. Sobre su cabeza iba una tiara con velo. Sus manos y brazos iban cubiertos por largos guantes color amarillo pastel y en su mano derecha, un ramo de lilis amarillas. Se escucho el llanto de alguna mujer diciendo "mi bebe se casa", Shinobu se sonrojo mas, en cambio, Miyagi se hallaba tan emocionado que incluso paso por desapercibido el pendiente de cristal que colgaba de su lóbulo. Camino y tomo cariñosamente la mano de Shinobu, este respondió abrazando posesivamente su brazo. El profesor únicamente le sonrió.

Por su parte, el escritor había pensado que iba a tener que ir por el universitario para que saliera, pero apenas y había pensado en moverse el muchacho salió ganándose la atención de muchos.

Salió con la cara completamente roja. Llevaba un vestido completamente blanco. El corsé remarcaba su cintura, la falda tenía un broche en forma de rosa que levantaba la tela dando un efecto de ondas en la amplia y ampona prenda. Sobre su cabeza llevaba un velo blanco sostenido por un par de broches en forma de rosas. Sus muñecas iban adornadas por puños blancos con mancuernillas de osos y sujetaba con ambas manos un ramo de rosas color durazno.

El escritor avanzo dos pasos y estiro una de sus manos, la misma mano que Misaki tomo. Una vez que las tres parejas estuvieron juntas las personas que estaban ahí comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Misaki – Takahiro llego con Mahiro en brazos. – Ahora entiendo porque él en la ecografía creyeron que eras niña.

- ¡Nii-chan! – Manami y Akihiko soltaron una risa.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, Misaki-kun, Akihiko-san! – Manami le entrego una caja forrada de blanco brillante, mientras Mahiro trataba de alcanzar las rosas en el cabello del castaño.

- ¿Qué es? – La agito suavemente.

- Cosas que te pueden llegar a servir en tu noche de bodas – Pronuncio con una enorme sonrisa la mujer.

- … - La cara de Misaki fue un poema.

Los padres se echaron a reír.

- Mi pequeño – La madre de Nowaki, que apenas y le llagaba a la altura del pecho. – Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te vería casado.

- … - Hiroki se quedo en silencio hasta que sintió que alguien se le lanzaba encima.

- ¡Hiro-chan! – Su madre le abrazo intensamente. – Hijo mío, te soy sincera al decirte que creí que serias un solterón amargado el resto de tu vida debido a tu insoportable humor – Un tic invadió el ojo izquierdo del profesor. – Por eso… - Tomo eufóricamente la mano de Nowaki. – Le doy las gracias a este joven que fue capaz de soportarte al punto de querer casarse contigo.

- …gracias – Nowaki sonrió.

- Siempre fuiste asombrosa al momento de dar felicitaciones, madre – Comento sarcásticamente el ayudante de profesor.

- ¡Hiro-chan, no le hables así a tu madre! – La familia Kusama se quedo observando en silencio la discusión de la familia Kamijou.

- ¡Mi bebe! – Lloraba dramáticamente una mujer vestida elegantemente. A un lado de ella, el director de la universidad Mitsuhashi trataba de calmarlo. – Siempre fue tan independiente, y ahora – Siguió sollozando.

- Felicidades, Miyagi – Con tono serio, la hermana menor de Shinobu le felicito.

- Me alegra que hallas venido.

- Miyagi – El profesor sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda al escuchar la voz de su superior llamándole. Se giro lentamente y se sorprendió al ver al director con una sonrisa. – Siempre te dije que estaba en contra de etas relaciones, pero estoy seguro de que cuidaras como se debe a Shinobu.

La ceremonia transcurrió en relativa paz. Un grupo de violines amenizaba, el único menor, aparte de Shinobu, corría temblorosamente de un lado a otro bien vigilado por su madre.

- La jueza ah llegado – Lucas llamo la atención de las tres parejas.

- Usagi-san ¿Cómo…?

- Todos los tomos de Akikawa Yayoi y una semana en uno de los cruceros más importantes de Japón – Caminaron hasta una mesa adornada, en la cual estaban colocando los documentos matrimoniales.

. ¿Eso no es ilegal? – Le reprocho en voz baja.

- No…

- Buenas noches… - Hablo la formal mujer cuando todos se reunieron alrededor de las parejas. – Hoy estamos aquí para celebrar la unión social y legal de estas personas… - Abrió la gruesa carpeta de color verde.

- Usami Akihiko y Takahashi Misaki – Los dos nombrados dieron un paso al frente. - ¿Hay alguien aquí que esté en contra de esta unión?...bien, Takahashi-san, firme aquí – El muchacho tembló, su respiración se agito. Tomo la pluma y firmo lentamente. Al terminar dio un largo suspiro y sonrió. – Usami-san – El escritor tomo la pluma y escribió, al terminar, la dejo en la mesa. – Excelente – Tomo un sello y lo plasmo con fuerza sobre el acta, haciéndolo completamente legal. – Kusama Nowaki, Kamijou Hiroki – Los dos tomaron posición frente a la jueza. - ¿Hay alguien presente que esté en contra de esta unión?... Kamijou-san – El castaño tomo la pluma y firmo. – Kusama-san – Apenas lo nombro el médico firmo. La mujer volvió a sellar el acta.- Miyagi You, Takatuki Shinobu… un momento, Takatsuki-san, ¡Usted es menor de edad!

- Ya lo sabia – Dijo de manera grosera.

- ¿Sus padres se hallan aquí? – Miro con el muchacho apuntaba en una dirección. - ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo con esto? – Miro como ambos asentían. –Bien… Takatsuki-san – El muchacho escribió rápidamente, ahora nadie podía quitarle a Miyagi. – Miyagi-san – De igual manera el profesor plasmo su firma. La juez tomo el sello y lo presiono con fuerza sobre el papel. – Yo declaro a estas parejas legalmente unidas… pueden besar a las… novias.

- ¿Perdón? – Hiroki fue el primero en reprochar la forma en la que les habían llamado, pero por suerte, sus respectivas parejas les sujetaron y les besaron.

Se escucho un "aaw" de muchos y los aplausos resonaron en el recinto.

El resto de la velada transcurrió en tranquilidad y elegancia. Cuando comenzó a obscurecer, Lucas encendió antorchas para aluzar el lugar.

- ¿Y bien? – Misaki sostenía una copa con champagne. Se giro para poder ver a Usagi.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Te gusto? – Misaki se limito a asentir, con las mejillas rosas. El escritor choco su copa con la suya y le invito a brindar con él.

- ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué de eso? – Sonrió ligeramente, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo.

- Porque al fin tú y yo podremos estar juntos sin problemas, sin miedo de salir a la calle y decir "Este es mi esposo" – Le tomo suavemente de la cintura.

- Tonto.

- Te amo, y sé que tú me amas a mí, y con eso me basta – Le beso en los labios. – Anda, aun falta que decidas a donde será nuestro viaje de bodas. – Le jalo del brazo para que lo siguiera

- Creí que bromeabas cuando decías eso.

Fin

Mitsuki: Bueno, eso fue todo

Suki: Queremos hacer los viajes de boda de cada pareja, pero aun no estamos seguras

Mit: Bueno, de nuevo, a las chicas de fanfiction, los correos no se ven… creo que los extras aun están en Aino Fansub, pero con eso de megaupload no se si puedan descargarlos

Mitsuki: En fin, espero les haya gustado el capitulo. Quedo corto, pero en sí, este fic no iba a ser largo. Bueno, ya nos veremos en otro fic.

Mit: Estamos planeando hacer uno que se llama "El informante" Que es una continuación del fic "Insensato" de Naru Nishihara pero ya les diremos cuando

Mitsuki: Muchos saludos!


End file.
